Cascaded integrator-comb (CIC) filters may be utilized in digital circuits to change the sample rate of a digital signal. In many cases, CIC filters are utilized to interpolate, or increase, the sample rate of a digital signal after processing by a digital signal processor (DSP) at a certain sample rate so that the signal can be converted by a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) requiring a different sample rate to an analog signal for use by analog devices. A CIC filter is configured to change the sample rate of a signal utilizing only differentiators (subtractors) and integrators (adders).